Petunia, la bruja
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Petunia Evans se creía que no era más que una niña normal, hasta que una mañana de julio descubre que no es así
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Esta pequeña historia no es más que un ¿Y si...? que se me ha ocurrido. En ese caso sería un "¿Y si Petunia también fuese bruja?". Así que aquí esta ésta historia.**

 **Pero antes de empezar, quiero aclarar un par de puntos:**

 **-Aunque he buscado el año en que Petunia nació, no lo he encontrado. Solamente indicaba que era antes de 1960 (año en que nació Lily). Así que he decidido atrás su fecha tres años antes, de manera que Petunia nació en 1957.**

 **-Esta historia, en principio, constará de tres capítulos: el primero (que será la carta), el segundo (que será las compras) y el tercero (que será la selección).**

 **-También tengo que pensar en que casa meter a Petunia, ya que no se me ocurre ninguna.**

 **Y dicho esto, empecemos la lectura.**

* * *

 **07/07/1968 - Cokeworth, Inglaterra**

Ese domingo el cielo se encontraba encapotado, provocando que muchas familias se refugiasen en casa ante la amenaza de una posible lluvia.

En un pequeño y viejo callejón de una tranquila zona residencial, un gato callejero se hallaba estirado en el suelo mientras lamía su cuerpo. Sin embargo el ruido similar a un chasquido le hizo incorporarse de golpe y ponerse alerta, antes de huir, bufando por lo bajo.

En el callejón, vacío segundos antes, había aparecido una mujer de la nada. Con su cabello negro recogido en un moño y un sencillo vestido rojo, la mujer, que debía rondar la treintena, salió del callejón. Miró a su alrededor antes de sacar un sobre del bolso que llevaba con ella. Comprobó la dirección que salía escrita allí, levantó la vista para leer el nombre de las calles y entonces se encaminó hacia la izquierda.

Camino durante unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino, una casa de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín en la parte de delante. La mujer se acercó a la puerta de entrada, dónde en uno de los lados se podía leer EVANS, y llamó a la puerta.

—¡Un momento, por favor! —se escuchó a una mujer hablar.

Segundos después la puerta se abría, dejando ver a una mujer en su treintena, de cabello rubio recogido en una simple coleta y ojos verdes.

—¿Si? ¿Quería algo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Buenos días, señora Evans. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall —se presentó la mujer de vestido rojo—. Quería hablar con usted y su marido, si se encuentra aquí, sobre su hija Petunia.

La señora Evans puso cara de preocupación.

—¿Mi hija ha hecho algo? Mire, le aseguro de que, en caso de ser así, seguramente no fue a propósito. Seguramente debió de tr...

—¡Oh, no, no! —se apresuró a negar Minerva—. No estoy aquí para quejarme sobre su hija. Estoy aquí para ofrecerle una plaza en el colegio en el cuál soy profesora. Mejor pasemos dentro y así podemos hablar con más tranquilidad. Además, sería recomendable que su hija también estuviese aquí —dijo al ver la cara de confusión de la señora Evans.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron al salón, dónde un hombre pelirrojo con una pequeña barba se hallaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo el periódico.

—¿Quién era, Margaret? —preguntó el hombre sin levantar la vista del periódico.

—Lamento la interrupción, señor Evans —se disculpó Minerva, consiguiendo que el hombre apartase la vista del periódico—. Soy Minerva McGonagall, profesora del colegio Hogwarts.

Se adelantó con la mano extendida. El señor Evans se puso de pie y aceptó la mano de la mujer.

—Encantado de conocerle, profesora McGonagall. Soy Roger Evans.

—Cariño, la profesora McGonagall quiere hablar con nosotros sobre algo relacionado con Petunia —informó la señora Evans a su marido—. ¿Puedes ir a buscarla mientras yo preparó algo de té?

—Claro —asintió el señor Evans—. Profesora McGonagall, siéntese por favor.

Minerva asintió y se sentó en un sillón individual, mientras la señora Evans iba a la cocina y el señor Evans subía las escaleras a la segunda planta. Poco después el hombre bajo acompañado de dos niñas de unos once y ocho años.

La mayor tenía el cabello rubio como su madre y los ojos azules de su padre. La menor era el caso contrario, había heredado el cabello rojo de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre.

—Petunia, Lily. Presentaros a la profesora —les dijo el señor Evans.

—Buenos días, profesora. Soy Petunia Evans —se presentó la mayor, algo cohibida por ver una desconocida en su casa.

—¡Hola, profesora! ¡Mi nombre es Lily! —La menor, a diferencia de su hermana, se presentó con alegría mientras sonreía ampliamente a la mujer.

—Encantada de conoceros, Petunia, Lily —sonrió Minerva a las niñas.

Padre e hijas se sentaron en el único sofá de la estancia, al lado del sillón que había ocupado Minerva. Pocos minutos después, la señora Evans salió de la cocina con el té preparado. Sirvió la bebida caliente en cinco tazas y se sentó en el sofá con el resto de su familia.

—Bueno, profesora McGonagall —dijo el señor Evans, tras tomar un sorbo de su taza de té—. Puede que le parezca una pregunta un poco tonta... pero, dígame, ¿qué es esa escuela de la que usted habla? Hog...

—¿Hogwarts?

—Eso mismo, Hogwarts. Nunca he oído hablar de ella —dijo el señor Evans—. Margaret, ¿a ti te suena de algo?

—En absoluto, Roger —negó la señora Evans—. ¿Qué clase de institución es, profesora?

—Hogwarts es un colegio de magia, señora Evans —respondió Minerva con tranquilidad.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, solamente interrumpidos por el leve quejido de la pequeña Lily, quién parecía haberse quemado la lengua con el té.

—¿Disculpe? Creo que no la he oído bien.

—He dicho que Hogwarts es un colegio mágico —volvió a decir Minerva.

El señor Evans frunció el ceño. Minerva, sabiendo lo que venía, suspiró y sacó un delgado palito de madera de su bolso.

—Mire, no sé si usted esta de broma o qué... pero le agradecería que no nos haga perder el tiempo a mí y a mi familia con...

Las palabras del señor Evans murieron en su garganta en cuanto Minerva sacudía ese palo y el periódico, que había estado leyendo minutos atrás, se convertía en un canario y se iba revoloteando hasta la parte superior de un armario. Minerva volvió a sacudir su varita y el canario regresó a ser un simple periódico.

—¡Hala!

—¡Vaya!

Las dos niñas exclamaron con voz maravillada mientras la señora Evans se levantaba y recuperaba el periódico, observándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

—Pe... pero cómo... —tartamudeó el señor Evans—. ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

—Ya sé lo he dicho señor Evans, magia —explicó Minerva—. ¿Quiere ver otra prueba, para estar más convencido?

Antes de que los señores Evans dijesen algo, sus hijas alzaron las manos.

—¡Yo quiero ver!

—¡Y yo! ¡Y yo!

—Pues muy bien. Aquí otra demostración de magia. —Acto seguido, en lugar de Minerva, había un gato atigrado encima del sillón. Las niñas volvieron a soltar exclamaciones de asombro y parecían dispuestas a levantarse para acariciar el gato, algo que el felino notó, ya que volvió a ser una mujer—. Bueno, señores Evans —Minerva se aclaró la garganta, aprovechando que la señora Evans había vuelto a su sitio, con el periódico todavía en sus manos—, espero que esto les haya convecido de que la magia existe.

Ambos padres asintieron en silencio.

—Pero, si usted ha venido a por Petunia, es decir que...

—Correcto, señora Evans. Su hija mayor es una bruja como yo —confirmó Minerva.

—¿Yo... una bruja? —murmuró Petunia, sin creérselo—. ¿Yo también puedo transformarme en gato?

—Con los estudios suficientes podrá hacerlo, señorita Evans —respondió Minerva—. Pero para eso, deberá ir a Hogwarts.

—Papá, papá, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó Petunia con los ojos brillantes.

—Yo, no... no sé...

—Petunia, Lily, ¿por qué no vais arriba un momento? —les pidió su madre dulcemente—. Papá y yo tenemos que hablar con la profesora.

—Pero...

—Mamá...

—Id arriba —dijo la señora Evans, con un tono que no admitía replica. Las dos niñas, con los hombros caídos, subieron las escaleras. Una vez que se hubo escuchado el ruido de una puerta cerrándose en la planta de arriba, el señor Evans tomó la palabra.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que Petunia sea una bruja? Ni Margaret ni yo lo somos.

—En ocasiones es posible que en una familia de gente no mágica, nazca alguien con poderes mágicos. Esos son los que conocemos como nacidos de muggles (por cierto, muggle es la definición con la que nos referimos a los no mágicos) —explicó Minerva—. Hay varias teorías respecto a eso, pero la que parece más acertada sería el hecho de que la señorita Evans tuviese algún antepasado mágico y ella hubiese heredado el don de la magia.

—¿Y Lily? —preguntó la señora Evans—. ¿Lily también es una bruja?

—No puedo asegurarlo, señora Evans —respondió Minerva—. Hay ocasiones en que dos hijos de muggles resultan magos, como también puede que solamente lo sea uno de ellos. La única forma de saberlo es esperar a que Lily Evans cumpla los once años y reciba su carta.

—¿Carta?

—Esta carta —Minerva sacó un sobre amarillento de su bolso. El nombre _Petunia Evans_ podía verse en una caligrafía cursiva de color verde—. Esta carta la recibe todo estudiante de Hogwarts al cumplir los once años. Normalmente se suelen entregar con lechuzas, pero, en el caso de los nacidos de muggles como su hija, la carta es entregada por otra persona como yo. ¿Tienen otra pregunta?

—Sí... ¿cuanto cuesta la matrícula? ¿y cuanto es la duración de los cursos?

—La respuesta a la primera, es nada. La matrícula a Hogwarts es completamente gratuita, si no se tiene en cuenta el material escolar que deberán comprar. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, el curso empieza el primero de septiembre y termina alrededor de la segunda semana de junio. Por supuesto entremedias hay vacaciones de Navidad y de Pascua, dónde los alumnos pueden escoger si regresar a casa o quedarse en la escuela.

—Gracias, eso es todo. —La señora Evans miró a su marido—. ¿Qué dices, Roger?

El señor Evans se quedó pensativo antes de responder.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Petunia? —decidió al final.

Su esposa asintió, poniéndose de pie.

—Voy a buscarla.

Un minuto después los cinco volvían a estar reunidos en la sala de estar de los Evans. Petunia miraba a Minerva con los ojos brillantes.

—Señorita Evans, ¿acepta usted ir...?

—Sí. Sí que quiero —exclamó la rubia.

Minerva sonrió un poco y le entregó el sobre que había sacado antes del bolso. Petunia lo abrió con los dedos temblorosos y sacó un pergamino

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_**

 ** _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

 ** _Querida señorita Evans:_**

 ** _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._**

 ** _Muy cordialmente,_**

 _ **Minerva McGo** n **agall**_

 ** _Subdirectora_**

—¡Tuney, déjame verla! —exclamó Lily, tirando del brazo de su hermana.

—Au, para Lily. Que la vas a romper —se quejó Petunia, intentando apartarse de la pelirroja.

—Venga, Lily. No molestes a tu hermana —dijo la señora Evans, tomando a Lily y alejándola de Petunia—. Anda, Petunia, deja que tu hermana vea la carta.

—Vale. Pero no la rompas.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Lily ofendida. Pero se le pasó inmediatamente tuvo la carta en sus manos. La pequeña la observaba como si fuese la cosas más increíble del mundo. Aunque seguramente para las pequeñas era justamente eso.

Petunia sacó un segundo pergamino. Al parecer era la lista del material escolar.

 ** _Uniforme_**

 **Los alumnos de primer año necesitaran:**

 **-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo**

 **-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario**

 **-Un par de guantes protectores**

 **-Una capa de inverno**

 _ **Libros**_

 **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

 **- _El Libro Reglamentario_ _de Hechizos_ Miranda Goshawk**

 **- _Una Historia de la Magia_ Bathilda Bagshot**

 **- _Teoría Mágica_ Adalbert Waffling**

 **- _Guía de Transformaciones para Principiantes_ Emeric Switch**

 **- _Mil Hierbas y Hongos Mágicos_ Phyllida Spore**

 **- _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_ Arsenius Jigger**

 **- _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ Newt Scamander**

 **- _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una Guía para la Auto-protección_ Quentim Trimble**

 **Resto del equipo:**

 **-1 varita**

 **-1 caldero de peltre número 2**

 **-1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal**

 **-1 telescopio**

 **-1 balanza de latón**

 **Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

 **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS**

—¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —preguntó el señor Evans, leyendo sobre el hombro de su hija.

—Por supuesto, señor Evans. En el callejón Diagon encontrara todo lo necesario.

—¿Dónde?

—Es una calle mágica que se encuentra en Londres —explicó Minerva—. La única entrada desde el mundo muggle se encuentra atravesando una taberna conocida como _El Caldero Chorreante_ , en Charing Cross. Ustedes, al ser muggles, no la verán. Pero seguramente sus hijas si lo hagan.

—Bueno... —La señora Evans miró a su marido—. ¿Te parece bien que vayamos el sábado que viene, cariño? —le preguntó.

—No le veo el problema —respondió el señor Evans.

—Muy bien. Alguien irá ese día para guiarles por el callejón. ¿Les parece bien a eso de las diez y media de la mañana?

—Sin problemas.

—Perfecto. —Minerva observó su reloj de pulsera—. Pues muy bien, yo me marcho ya, que todavía tengo que ir a todavía a otra casa.

—Ya veo, pues dejé que la acompañe hasta la salida —se ofreció el señor Evans, guiando a su invitada hasta la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta, comprobaron que había empezado a llover.

—¡Vaya, por Dios! Usted no ha traído paraguas, ¿verdad? —preguntó la señora Evans—. Pues dejé que le preste uno.

—No hará falta, señora Evans —interrumpió Minerva, tomando el periódico que la mujer aún llevaba en sus manos. Con un movimiento de varita lo convirtió en un paraguas negro—. Pues eso es todo. La espero en el primer día de curso, señorita Evans.

—Sí, profesora McGonagall —se despidió Petunia.

—¡Adiós, profesora! —exclamó Lily.

—Tenga cuidado, profesora —dijo la señora Evans.

—Adiós.

Minerva asintió y se alejó por el sendero en dirección a la calle.

La señora Evans y sus hijas entraron en casa, dejando al señor Evans solo en el recibidor, observando la lluvia que caía en el exterior.

—Aún no había terminado de leerme el periódico.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Primer capítulo de los tres planeados para la historia. Este capítulo ha sido desde la perspectiva de McGonagall, aunque los siguientes ya serán desde la perspectiva de Petunia.**

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta, en esta historia tanto Petunia como Lily son brujas, así que no os penséis que es una historia donde Petunia es bruja y Lily no y esas cosas.**

 **Por cierto, ya que los nombres de Petunia y Lily están basados en flores, he decidido que el de su madre también lo este.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: Aunque haya dicho que son tres capítulos, a lo mejor acaban siendo cuatro. Todo depende de si el viaje a Hogwarts me queda lo suficientemente largo.**

 **PDD: ¿Podrá Roger Evans leerse algún día su periódico?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **-Guest: Sería complicado que Petunia acabase en Slytherin teniendo en cuenta de que ahí no pueden entrar los nacidos de muggles como ella. Además de que, en principio, esta historia esta planeada para tener unos tres o cuatro capítulos, así que veo difícil el colocarle una pareja a Petunia.**

 **-Noemi Cullen: Por desgracia por ahora la historia esta planeada para que tenga entre tres o cuatro capítulos, pero no descarto la idea de poder escribir más en el futuro sobre ella y su vida como bruja.**

 **-CuquiLuna.3: Pues la verdad es que no sé si una biblioteca estaría abierta un domingo, y más en 1968. Y si, desde luego la vida de Harry sería muy distinta si hubiese convivido con una familia que lo cuidase en vez de con esa especie de zoológico humanoide dónde vivía en la historia original.**

* * *

 **13/07/1968 - Londres, Inglaterra**

El viejo _Ford Vedette_ del señor Evans fue aparcado en una pequeña calle, cerca de Charing Cross. La familia de cuatro miembros salió del vehículo familiar y se encaminaron calle arriba.

—Bueno —dijo el señor Evans a su esposa—. ¿Ves algo, Margaret?

La señora Evans negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero la profesora McGonagall dijo que nosotros no podríamos verlo, ¿no? Pero que, en cambio, las niñas si que podrían.

—Petunia, Lily, ¿veis a dónde tenemos que ir?

—Sí —respondió Petunia, tras unos segundos. Levantó una mano y señaló a un lugar en particular—. Allí.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde, dónde? —preguntó Lily, poniéndose de puntillas para ver mejor. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al ver dónde señalaba su hermana—. ¡Ya lo veo!

Ambos padres miraron hacia la dirección que señalaba su hija mayor, pero, a diferencia de Lily, ellos nada más veían una pared de ladrillos que hacía esquina con la calle.

—¿Seguro que es ahí? —preguntó la señora Evans, sin estar muy segura.

—Claro que sí —respondió Petunia, mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y caminaba hacia el misterioso local. Lily hizo lo mismo con el señor Evans.

Para sorpresa de los señores Evans al final resultó que sus hijas tenían razón. En cuanto Petunia hubo puesto una mano sobre la pared de ladrillo, la fachada frontal de una vieja taberna se materializo enfrente de ellos. Alzando la mirada, el señor Evans se fijo en el letrero que había sobre la puerta. Las palabras _EL CALDERO CHORREANTE_ estaban escritas ahí, junto al dibujo de un caldero rebosante de comida.

* * *

Nada más entrar al lugar, los señores Evans se dieron cuenta enseguida de que esa taberna no sería la clase de lugar en el cuál hubiesen permitido a sus hijas entrar.

Con un ambiente sombrío y destartalado, el local no parecía el lugar idóneo para salir con la familia a cenar un domingo. Los muebles parecían tener, no décadas, sino siglos de antigüedad, y todos los clientes vestían estrafalarias túnicas como si fuese algo de lo más normal.

El señor Evans se acercó a la barra, seguido de cerca por su esposa e hijas. Encima de la barra habían varios platos sucios, pero el tabernero, con un movimiento de su varita mágica, hizo que estos empezasen a lavarse solos.

—¿Sí?

—Ah, sí... esto, perdone. Es nuestra primera vez aquí, y... —intentó decir el señor Evans, pero el tabernero le cortó antes.

—Ustedes deben ser esa familia muggle que venía hoy —dijo—. La persona que os tenía que guiar hoy ya ha llegado. ¡Eh, Tom! —Un camarero, que estaba sirviendo bebidas a un grupo de brujas con sombreros, miró hacia la barra—. Ves a buscar a Hagrid y dile que sus invitados ya han llegado. —El susodicho Tom asintió y se dirigió, cojeando levemente, hacia el fondo del local—. Bueno, Tom traerá enseguida a Hagrid. ¿Desean tomar algo? Aunque imagino que no tendrán dinero para pagar.

—Claro que tenemos —dijo la señora Evans, ofendida. ¿Cómo podía pensarse ese tabernero que irían de compras sin dinero?

—Culpa mía. Me refería al dinero mágico. El dinero muggle no sirve en el mundo mágico —explicó el hombre.

—Oh... pues entonces no tenemos —dijo el señor Evans, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. ¿Cómo es que no había pensado que los magos gastaban una moneda diferente a la libra esterlina que ellos usaban?

—Pues entonces nuestra primera parada será _Gringotts_ , el banco de los magos —exclamó una voz detrás de ellos. Los Evans se dieron la vuelta, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el hombre que se alzaba enfrente de ellos, quién era dos veces más alto y tres veces más ancho que un hombre—. ¡Perdón por el susto! ¡Soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts!

El señor Evans, sorprendido por la apariencia del guía, tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Roger Evans. Y esta de aquí es mi esposa, Margaret. Y las niñas son Petunia y Lily.

—Encantado de conocerles —dijo Hagrid, mientras le tendía la mano al señor Evans. Este la aceptó y todo su brazo fue sacudido cuando Hagrid le sacudió la mano—. Bueno, pues vamos tirando. ¿Les parece bien?

—Claro —asintió la señora Evans.

Atravesaron el bar y salieron por una puerta que estaba al fondo, cerca de las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba.

Una vez fuera, vieron que estaba en el patio trasero de _El Caldero Chorreante,_ un lugar pequeño y destartalado, siendo una cuarta parte ocupada por caja con botellas vacías.

En un principio, los señores Evans creyeron que Hagrid se había equivocado de puerta (a pesar de que no había ninguna más cerca). Pero entonces el hombretón se acercó a una de las paredes y sacó un paraguas rosado del interior de su abrigo.

—Veamos, tres arriba... dos horizontales —murmuró Hagrid mientras iba tocando los ladrillos con la punta de su paraguas. Una vez hubo terminado, se guardó el paraguas en el abrigo y recomendó a los Evans que se fuesen para atrás.

Y, es que, los ladrillos de la pared habían empezado a moverse, apartándose los unos de los otros, hasta que formaron un arco lo suficientemente grande para que pasase un hombre del tamaño de Hagrid sin el menor de los problemas.

—Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon —anunció Hagrid, viendo como los Evans observaban el paisaje en silencio.

* * *

Desde luego el callejón Diagon era uno de los lugares más extraños en los que Petunia había estado. A cada lado de la calle podía ver una exposición de productos de lo más extraño, siendo expuestos en los escaparates de las tiendas. Las personas, vestidas con túnicas, entraban y salían de la tienda hablando entre ellas.

—¿Puedes creerte que el otro día me cobraron nueve sickles por una bolsa de ojos de sanguijuela? ¡Es indignante!

—Creo que necesito ir cuanto antes a _Madame Malkin._ Últimamente siento que todas mis túnicas me van estrechas.

—Tengo que ir a mirar un caldero nuevo para mi hijo. No sé que hicieron en la última clase de Pociones, pero agujeró completamente la parte de su caldero.

—Esa es nuestra primera parada —anunció de repente la voz de Hagrid. Petunia dejó de mirar a los transeúntes y observó el edificio blanco que el hombre señalaba—. ¡ _Gringotts,_ el banco de los magos!

—Perdone, señor Hagrid —dijo Lily—. ¿Quienes son los que están en la entrada del banco?

Petunia miró la dirección que señalaba su hermana. A cada lado de la doble puerta de bronce, habían unos seres pequeños con dedos largos y torcidos y una mirada maliciosa.

—Son duendes —susurró Hagrid de vuelta—. Dirigen el banco. Y creedme cuando os digo que no queréis tenerlos en el extremo contrario de la vara.

Atravesaron las puertas dobles, encontrándose con unas segundas que tenían una inscripción. Petunia alzó la mirada para leerla:

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

—Unas palabras muy alentadoras —oyó como decía su padre.

—Cómo veis hay que estar loco para intentar entrar a robar en este sitio —susurró Hagrid, atravesando el segundo conjunto de puertas y entrando en la recepción del banco.

* * *

La primera parada a la cuál se dirigieron tras salir de _Gringotts_ fue a la de _Túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madame Malkin._

—Bienvenidos —les saludó una mujer al verlos entrar. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Petunia—. ¿Primer año, encanto?

—Sí —respondió la señora Evans mientras empujaba levemente a su hija para que pasase por delante.

Petunia siguió a la mujer hasta el fondo de la tienda, dónde la hizo subirse a un pequeño escabel.

—Hace nada se acaba de ir una niña que también empezaba Hogwarts este año, ¿sabes? —comentó la mujer mientras sacaba una cinta métrica del bolsillo. Esta, por si sola, empezó a tomar las medidas de Petunia—. Si hubieses llegado cinco minutos antes, la habrías visto —añadió, mientras observaba las medidas y las iba apuntando en un pergamino con una pluma.

—Disculpe —llamó una de las clientas que estaban en la tienda.

—Ahora voy —dijo la empleada, mientras llamaba la atención de una joven que estaba arreglando la ropa cerca de ellas—. Acaba de tomarle las medidas, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto —asintió, tomando el pergamino y la pluma que la otra le tendía.

La cinta métrica, que se había quedado paralizada en el aire en cuanto la clienta les había interrumpido, volvió a tomar las medidas de Petunia.

—¿Es la primera vez que ves algo así? —le preguntó la joven al ver que Petunia no dejaba de observar la cinta moviéndose sola. La niña asintió—. Sé como debes sentirte. La primera vez que vi algo como esto, también me sorprendió. Pero luego te acostumbras enseguida.

—¿Usted también es...?

—¿Una nacida de muggles? Así es —asintió la empleada, mientras terminaba de apuntar los datos.

—¿Los nacidos de muggles son muy comunes en Hogwarts? —preguntó Petunia.

—No sé si "comunes" es la palabra que yo usaría, pero los hay —respondió la joven—. Aunque... —la joven empleada se quedó unos segundos en silencio—, da igual. No es nada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Seguramente te encontrarás a gente algo desagradable allí, que no les gustes por tu origen —respondió—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlos y hacer ver como que no existiesen. Bueno, voy a buscarte las túnicas, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Tras salir de la tienda de ropa, el grupo continuó las compras. En primer lugar se dirigieron a _Flourish & Blott's, _una librería dónde compraron los libros que Petunia necesitaría para sus clases de Hogwarts. Después de eso se dirigieron a la tienda de al lado, que resulto ser una papelería dónde compraron plumas, tinta y pergaminos.

La siguiente parada fue una tienda de artículos mágicas, dónde adquiriendo un telescopio y una balanza. Después de eso, se dirigieron a una tienda especializada en calderos.

—Bueno, solamente queda la varita —dijo el señor Evans mirando la lista.

—También dicen que pueden traer una mascota —añadió la señora Evans, observando la lista sobre el hombro de su marido—. Una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

—No quiero un sapo —dijo Petunia, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

—Pues entonces una lechuza o un sapo —dijo el señor Evans.

—¡Yo quiero un gato! —exclamó Lily.

—La mascota es para tu hermana, cielo —explicó el señor Evans. Lily hizo un mohín—. Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no puedas tener tu gato, Lily.

—Yo, personalmente, recomendaría una lechuza —intervino en ese momento Hagrid—. Pueden llevar correspondencia, así que sería una buena manera de mantenerse en contacto con casa.

—¿Qué dices tú, Petunia? —preguntó la señora Evans.

—Una lechuza me parece bien —respondió su hija.

Y así, varios minutos después, los Evans, más un invitado, salían de la tienda de animales, con las dos menores cargando sus nuevas mascotas. Lily tenía en sus manos una cesta de mimbre con un gato de pelaje castaño y ojos azules. Petunia, por su parte, llevaba en una jaula una lechuza de plumaje marrón y manchas blancas a lo largo de las alas.

—Si solo queda la varita, recomendaría ir a _Ollivander_ —dijo Hagrid.

El grupo se dirigió a la tienda, que se hallaba casi al final del callejón, y entraron en ella. Dentro había un señor mayor, que debía de ser el señor Ollivander, acabando de atender a una mujer y a una niña de aproximadamente la misma edad que Petunia, que debía de ser su hija.

—Bueno, pues serán siete galeones —decía en ese momento el señor Ollivander.

—¿Pasa algo, Lils? —preguntó Petunia a su hermana en voz baja al ver que se rascaba la nuca con cara confundida.

—Nada. Solo es que me pica —murmuró su hermana.

La mujer y la hija salieron de la tienda, saludando a los señores Evans al pasar junto a ellos. En ese momento el señor Ollivander se acercó a ellos.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos —saludó el señor Ollivander—. ¿A quién le tengo el gusto de vender una varita?

—A nuestra hija, Petunia —respondió el señor Evans.

—¡Ah, sí! Sí, a la encantadora señorita Petunia Evans, ¿cierto? —dijo el señor Ollivander mientras se dirigía atrás del mostrado y tomaba una cinta métrica de una estantería—. ¿Con que brazo sujeta la varita, señorita Evans?

—Bueno, soy diestra —respondió Petunia con torpeza.

—Pues extienda el brazo, por favor —le indicó el señor Ollivander. Así lo hizo Petunia y la cinta, al igual que la cinta de la tienda de ropa, empezó a medir el brazo de la niña. Mientras, el señor Ollivander estaba revolviendo unas cajas alargadas situadas en las estanterías—. Buscar una varita correcta nunca es fácil, ¿saben? Hay que tener en cuenta varias cosas: altura, largo del brazo, la personalidad del individuo... ¡Ah! Podemos empezar con esta misma: madera de chopo y núcleo de fibras de nervio de corazón, veintisiete centímetros y medio.

Le entregó la varita a Petunia, quién la sujeto sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Esto... ¿qué hago?

—Prueba a agitarla —le indicó el señor Ollivander.

Así lo hizo Petunia. Al instante, las varitas que estaban metidas en cajas a lo largo de las estanterías cayeron al suelo.

—Creo que no —dijo el señor Ollivander, arrebatando la varita de manos de Petunia—. Mmm... probemos esta: madera de avellano y núcleo de pluma de fénix. Veintisiete centímetros.

Petunia tomó la nueva varita y, al igual que la primera, la agitó de nuevo. Hubo un crujido detrás suyo. Se giró y vio que las sillas de madera, cercanas a la gran ventana que daba fuera, se habían reducido ha astillas.

—No. Definitivamente no —decidió el señor Ollivander con una sonrisa jovial—. Veamos otra varita. —El señor Ollivander subió a una escalera de mano para revisar los estantes superiores—. Ahora vayamos con esta: madera de serbal y núcleo de pelo de cola de unicornio. Veintisiete centímetros y cuarto.

Por tercera vez Petunia sujetó una varita mágica. Y, por tercera vez, sacudió su varita, esperando otro desastre, como que la ventana se rompiese o el mostrador de reduciese a polvo. Para su sorpresa la punta de la varita emitió unas pequeñas chispas verdes y azules.

—Parece que esa es la varita correcta —comentó el señor Ollivander con júbilo. Tomó la nueva varita de Petunia y la guardó en una cajita alargada—. Serán siete galeones.

El señor Evans pagó por la varita y el grupo salió de la tienda, regresando a _El Caldero Chorreante_. Una vez llegaron allí, se despidieron de Hagrid en la entrada muggle del local.

—Ha sido un placer, señores Evans —dijo Hagrid—. Petunia, nos veremos en Hogwarts. Puedes venir cuando quieras a tomar el té en mi casa.

—Será un placer, señor Hagrid —dijo Petunia.

—Gracias por guiarnos, señor Hagrid —dijo el señor Evans, aceptando la mano que Hagrid le tendía. Y, al igual que antes, su brazo enteró fue sacudido.

Los Evans terminaron de despedirse de Hagrid, antes de regresar al viejo _Ford Vedette_ del señor Evans y regresar a su casa.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo dos de este fic. Cómo ya dije en el anterior capítulo, posiblemente el siguiente será el último (todo depende de como larga sea la parte del viaje en tren).**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que mencionar por ahora. Así que espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **-Sam: Cómo ya dije esta historia esta pensada, en principio, hasta la selección de Petunia, que será en este capítulo o el siguiente (dependiendo de como de largo me salga la parte del viaje a Hogwarts), así que le veo muy difícil que Petunia pueda tener pareja en su primer día de Hogwarts y más con once años. Slytherin es imposible por el simple hecho de que es una nacida de muggles y ellos no son aceptados en esa casa. Si pudiesen ir a Slytherin seguramente metería a Petunia en ella, pero me temo que no es el caso. No descarto la posibilidad de que sea una Gryffindor, pero no es seguro.**

* * *

 **Dato curioso: Busqué por internet para saber en que día caía el uno de septiembre en 1968, ya que siempre me pareció raro que en los libros de Harry Potter el 1 de septiembre cayese siempre en domingo, ya que al día siguiente empezaban sus clases un lunes. Pero da la casualidad que ese uno de septiembre si que cae en domingo.**

* * *

 **01/09/1968 - Cokeworth, Inglaterra**

El despertador, sonando a las siete de la mañana, provocó que Petunia se levantase de un sobresalto. La niña tardó unos segundos en comprender porque había puesto el despertador a las siete de la mañana un domingo.

Ese era uno de septiembre, el día en que empezaría a asistir a Hogwarts.

Al percatarse de eso, Petunia se levantó de golpe, como si tuviese un resorte incorporado en la espalda. Salió de su habitación sin calzarse las zapatillas y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja. Entró corriendo a la cocina, dónde solamente estaba su madre preparando el desayuno.

—¡Mamá! ¡Hoy empiezo Hogwarts! —exclamó Petunia.

—Ya lo sé, cielo —respondió su madre, dándose la vuelta—. Sube a arreglarte mientras acabó de preparar el desayuno, anda.

—¡Vale! —contestó Petunia, volviendo a salir de la cocina para regresar de nuevo a su habitación.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Petunia volvía a estar abajo esta vez arreglada, aunque con el pelo algo desarreglado. Su madre se había ido de la cocina y ahora quién estaba ahí era su padre, leyendo el periódico del día.

—Buenos días, papá —saludó alegremente Petunia—. ¿Dónde esta mamá?

—Ha ido a despertar a tu hermana —respondió su padre. El hombre cerró el periódico y lo dejó a un lado, mirando a su hija—. ¿Estás nerviosa, Petunia?

—Un poco —confesó Petunia, jugueteando con su huevo frito.

—Mami, tengo sueño...

La voz de Lily, proveniente de las escaleras, llegó a la cocina. Poco después, la señora Evans entró llevando de la mano a una pelirroja medio dormida.

—Buenos días, Lily —saludó el señor Evans a la menor de sus hijas.

—Bu... buenos diuash —Lily devolvió el saludó, bostezando en la última palabra. Se sentó al lado de Petunia y observó como su madre le servía zumo de naranja en un vaso—. ¿Por qué nos hemos despertado tan pronto un domingo?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Petunia se va hoy al colegio nuevo.

Los ojos de Lily se quedaron inexpresivos unos segundos, antes de que la comprensión llegase al cerebro. Entonces abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa.

—¿Es hoy? —exclamó. Se giró para mirar a su hermana—. ¿Te vas hoy?

—Sí —asintió Petunia—. ¿A qué hora, papá?

—A las once en punto, en la estación de King's Cross, según nos dijo Hagrid antes de despedirnos —respondió el señor Evans. Petunia no recordaba esa parte—. ¿Recuerdas dónde exactamente, Margaret?

—Sí. Dijo que debíamos atravesar la barrera que hay entre los andenes nueve y diez de la estación y entonces llegar... ¡Lily, no le des el beicon al gato! —exclamó de repente la señora Evans.

Lily, con un trozo de beicon en la mano, se sobresaltó, dejándolo ir. Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, _Bastet_ , la gata que Lily había conseguido del callejón Diagon, salió de debajo de la mesa, agarró el trozo de beicon que había caído al suelo, y se fue a la sala de estar.

La señora Evans dio un suspiro.

—Cómo decía, según Hagrid debemos atravesar la barrera entre el andén nueve y el diez y entonces llegaremos al andén nueve y tres cuartos, para que Petunia coja el tren.

El señor Evans consultó la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

—Saldremos alrededor de las nueve. Con un poco de suerte no habrá mucha gente en las calles a esta hora.

* * *

Cómo dijo el señor Evans, la familia partió hacia King's Cross a las nueve, lo cual fue una buena decisión, ya que de camino hacia allí, se encontraron con varios coches que salían de la ciudad para disfrutar del día. Por fortuna llegaron a la estación de King's Cross cerca de las diez y media, lo cuál fue una suerte para Petunia, ya que en el último cuarto de hora Lily había empezado a sollozar.

—¡Se puede saber que te pasa ahora! —exclamó Petunia mientras su padre estaba aparcando.

—Es... es... snif... ¡no quiero que te vayas! —sollozó la pequeña.

Petunia no se esperaba que su hermana respondiese con eso. Sintió como el enfado que había estada acumulando los últimos minutos desaparecía.

—¡Oh, Lily! —Petunia abrazó a su hermana—. No te preocupes. Volveré para Navidad. No me voy para siempre.

—¿L-lo prometes?

—Claro que sí. Además —Petunia bajó el volumen de su voz para que solamente Lily pudiese escucharla—. A ver si convences a mamá para que me haga una bandeja entera de sus galletas para cuando regrese por Navidad.

Lily se sorbió la nariz.

—Solamente si me das la mitad.

—Se supone que es para mí. Que remedio, la mitad es tuya. —Lily soltó una risita cuando Petunia le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

—¡Venga, bajad ya! —les llamó la atención el señor Evans mientras cargaba el baúl de Petunia en un carrito.

—¡Ahora vamos, papá! —exclamó Petunia mientras abría la puerta del vehículo y salía llevando la jaula de _Dolly_ , su nueva lechuza, en la mano—. ¡Vamos, Lily!

—¡Sí!

El señor Evans cerró las puertas del coche y la familia camino en dirección a la estación. Entraron en ella y se dirigieron hasta la separación entre los andenes nueve y diez. Delante de ellos solamente había un sólido muro de ladrillos.

—Esto... ¿Margaret?

—¿Sí?

—Teníamos que atravesar el muro, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí.

—Pues llámame loco, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo... ¡Espera, Lily!

Petunia vio como su hermana se soltaba de la mano de su madre y echaba a correr contra el sólido muro. Cuando Petunia ya creía que su hermana estaba a punto de estrellarse contra él, Lily simplemente lo atravesó y desapareció de la vista.

Petunia, influenciada por el acto de Lily, se armó de valor y también echó a correr contra la barrera. Cuando estaba a punto de colisionar con ella, cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de chocarse... con Lily.

—¡Cuidado, Tuney! —exclamó Lily, echándose a un lado.

Petunia abrió los ojos. Enfrente de ella había una gran locomotora de color rojo, que en ese momento estaba siendo abordada por varias personas, algunos pocos de la misma edad que Petunia, pero la mayoría mayores que ella. Encima de ella había un cartel que rezaba _Andén nueve y tres cuartos._

—Pues al final si que había que atravesarlo, sí —murmuró Petunia.

Los señores Evans se reunieron con sus hija en la plataforma y juntos fueron a buscar un compartimiento vacío para que Petunia se instalase. Encontraron uno pasada la mitad del tren y el señor Evans colocó la maleta de su hija en el portaequipajes del compartimiento. Una vez hecho, la familia se reunió para despedir a la mayor de las hermanas Evans.

—¡Petunia, te voy a echar de menos! —exclamó la señora Evans con los ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba a su hija.

—No... no te preocupes, mamá —jadeó Petunia—. Voy a volver antes de lo que te piensas.

—Vamos, cariño. Suelta a la niña, que la vas a ahogar —dijo el señor Evans, separando a su esposa de su hija.

—Pero es que...

—Regresará para Navidad, así que estará aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

—Disculpe...

Un hombre con el cabello castaño se acercó a hablar con el señor Evans mientras que Petunia, ahora libre del agarre de su madre, fue retrocediendo hasta el tren, pero antes de llegar a él, alguien la abrazó por la cintura.

—Lily, suéltame.

—No.

—Lily, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—No vas a tener galletas, Lily.

—Me da igual. No quiero galletas.

—Deja ir a tu hermana, Lily.

El señor Evans terminó de hablar con el hombre y se acercó para separar a Petunia y a Lily. Entonces se inclinó y abrazó a su hija.

—Ten un buen viaje cielo —susurró el señor Evans, separándose levemente de su hija. Tenía los ojos acuosos al igual que su esposa y, durante un segundo, Petunia tuvo la impresión que su padre también se uniría para impedir su ida a Hogwarts.

Pero su padre simplemente se limitó a abrazarla y la dejo ir. Petunia subió al tren a la vez que este daba un pitido, indicando que estaba a punto de salir. Los últimos estudiantes subieron al tren y, con un traqueteo, el vehículo empezó a moverse. Petunia sacó su cabeza por la ventana, despidiéndose de sus padres y de su hermana.

—¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos por Navidad!

El tren giró una curva y su familia quedó fuera de la vista.

Petunia metió su cuerpo dentro, sintiendo como los ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Parpadeó fuertemente para impedir empezar a llorar.

 _¡Vamos, Petunia!_ exclamó la rubia en su cabeza. _Después de lo que le has dicho a Lily, no puedes empezar a llorar tú también._

Se palmeó la cara para serenarse.

—¡Vamos allá!

Se dio la vuelta para entrar a su compartimiento de nuevo y entonces se congeló. El compartimiento, que en teoría solamente estaba ella, estaba ocupado por dos personas. La primera era una niña de aproximadamente su edad, de cabello negro y ojos azules. El segundo era un chico dos o tres años mayor que Petunia. Él también tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules, pero de un tono más oscuro que la niña.

Los dos observaban a Petunia en silencio y la niña recordó lo que acababa de hacer. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Olvidad eso, por favor —les pidió.

—Imposible —declaró el chico—. Pero no te preocupes. No le diremos a nadie que hablas sola.

—¡No hablo sola! —exclamó Petunia.

—¿Segura? Porque el primer paso es admit...

—Deja de molestarla, Ralph —interrumpió la chica.

—¡Vale, vale! Yo solamente lo decía. —El chico, Ralph, se puso de pie y se dirigió fuera del compartimiento.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó la niña.

—A ver si veo a Xeno —respondió Ralph—. Hasta luego, Ursula. Nos vemos... esto...

—Petunia. Petunia Evans —se presentó Petunia.

—Encantado. Soy Ralph Scamander. Y la mocosa de allí es mi hermana pequeña Ursula. —Y con eso dicho, Ralph abandonó el compartimiento, dejando a Petunia y a Ursula a solas.

Petunia se sentó enfrente de Ursula y ambas se miraron, algo incómodas.

 _No pasa nada, Petunia_ pensó la rubia. _Simplemente estás sentada a solas con una chica que acabas de conocer, en un silencio incómodo, debido a que unos segundos atrás estabas hablando a solas._

Petunia soltó un suspiro. Empezaba bien su primer viaje.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Tercer capítulo con todos vosotros. El próximo capítulo será el último POR AHORA. Cómo ya he dicho, no descartó la posibilidad de seguir escribiendo sobre Petunia en el futuro.**

 **Ahora pasemos a hablar del capítulo. Aunque en un principio planeaba que este fuese dedicado al viaje en Hogwarts, dejando una pequeña escena al principio para la despedida de Petunia y su familia, al final el asunto de la despedida se me ha alargado más de lo esperado, así que este capítulo ha estado más dedicado a la despedida que al viaje. En el siguiente tendremos el viaje y la selección de Petunia. Y hablando de la selección, estoy entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff para colocar a Petunia. Supongo que Gryffindor tendría más sentido por el hecho de que su hermana Lily irá allí y todo.**

 **Y en este capítulo ha hecho aparición dos personajes nuevos. Como podéis suponer Ralph y Ursula son hijos de Newt Scamander y Tina Scamander (Goldstein de soltera). En un principio pensaba hacer que fuesen hijos de Theseus, el hermano de Newt. Pero como no sé si al final el pobre hombre tendrá hijos o no, he decidido ir a por lo seguro, ya que si sabemos que Newt al menos tuvo un hijo teniendo en cuenta de que su nieto Rolf se casó con Luna Lovegood. Y, casualmente, también ha aparecido mencionado el nombre de Xenophilius Lovegood, padre de Luna, que es un buen amigo de Ralph Scamander. (¿Os habéis dado cuenta como he hilado el matrimonio entre Rolf y Luna por el hecho de que sus padres son amigos?)**

 **Y ahora un par de datos sobre estos nuevos Scamander.**

 **—Ralph Scamander, catorce años y actualmente cursando su cuarto curso en la casa Hufflepuff. Es un buen amigo de Xenophilius Lovegood, quién cursa en su mismo curso, salvó que él lo hace en la casa Ravenclaw.**

 **-Ursula Scamander, once años de edad y a punto de cursar su primer curso en Hogwarts. Cómo es natural su casa es desconocida por ahora.**

 **-Y, aunque no ha aparecido por aquí, hagamos una pequeña mención honorifica a la menor de los Scamander. Diana Scamander, diez años de edad. Todavía le queda un año para venir a Hogwarts. Evidentemente se desconoce su casa.**

 **Y antes de que alguien diga nada, no. Petunia y Ralph no van a ser pareja y lo mismo sucede con Xenophilius.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: El nombre de la gata de Lily, _Bastet_ , es el nombre de la diosa egipcia de los gatos, Bastet o Bast.**

 **PDD: Tanto el nombre de Ralph como el de Ursula han sido escogidos un poco al azar. Sin embargo el nombre de Diana si que tiene una relación con su padre Newt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **01/09/1968 - Expreso de Hogwarts**

Las conversaciones, que sonaban en un tono de alegría, se oían por todo el tren, menos en un compartimiento en particular. Petunia y Ursula llevaban casi diez minutos sin abrir apenas la boca. La primera de ellas seguía avergonzada por haber sido pillada hablando consigo mismo.

En varias ocasiones Ursula abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero en cuanto Petunia la miraba, la chica cerraba la boca y miraba por la ventana con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido.

 _¿Será tímida?_ pensó Petunia.

Viendo que Ursula no sería la que rompería el hielo, Petunia decidió dar el paso.

—Esto...

Ursula se sobresaltó.

—¿S-sí?

—Tú apellido... has dicho que era Scamander, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Nada. Es solamente que el autor de uno de los libros se apellida Scamander y me pareció una coincidencia curiosa...

—Es mi padre.

—¿Eh?

La respuesta de Ursula pilló de sorpresa a Petunia, sobre todo porque Ursula la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos con un brillo de feroz orgullo.

—Qué mi padre es el autor de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ —respondió Ursula.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues sí.

—Entonces, ¿sabes mucho sobre criaturas mágicas? —preguntó Petunia.

—Claro que sí —contestó Ursula—. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Gracias a eso ambas chicas rompieron el hielo y pudieron empezar a llevarse bien. Aunque el tema empezó con la criaturas mágicas, las cuales Petunia encontraba fascinantes (aunque no tanto como las Transformaciones), pronto empezó a derivar a otros temas.

—Mi familia, o al menos la de mi padre, siempre ha ido a Hufflepuff. Así que supongo que acabaré allí. Ralph también esta en Hufflepuff —dijo Ursula cuando Petunia le preguntó acerca de las casas.

—Yo no sé dónde podría ir —confesó Petunia—. Si fuese mi hermana Lily diría que seguramente sería una Ravenclaw o una Gryffindor, pero yo ni idea. ¿Y a qué casa fue tu madre?

—Mamá no estudió en Hogwarts. Ella estudió en Estados Unidos, en Ilvermorny. Iba a la casa Thunderbird... que ahora que lo pienso se parece un poco a Gryffindor —respondió Ursula con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Así que hay más escuelas aparte de Hogwarts? —preguntó Petunia con interés, sacando a Ursula de su ¿nueva revelación?

—Pues claro —dijo Ursula—. Creo recordar que las más importantes son once, pero solamente me sé el nombre de ocho. Hogwarts, Ilvermorny en Estados Unidos, Beauxbatons en Francia, Castelobruxo en Sudamérica, Durmstrang por el norte de Europa, Koldovstoretz en Rusia, Mahoutokoro en Japón y Uagadou en Uganda.

—Vaya, pues sí que hay escuelas —comentó Petunia, sintiéndose estúpida por haber pensado que Hogwarts era la única.

—Cómo ya te he dicho las más importantes son once —dijo Ursula—. Pero aparte de esa hay más escuelas de magia pequeñas repartidas por el mundo. Aunque eso sería lo normal, ¿no? Quiero decir, sería muy difícil que todos los niños magos estudiasen solamente en once escuelas.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Petunia.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué casa fueron tus padres?

—No fueron a ninguna. Son muggles —respondió Petunia.

—Por eso me preguntaste acerca de las casas —asintió Ursula, entendiendo la pregunta que su nueva amiga le había hecho antes.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiese decir algo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando paso a Ralph y a un chico de cabello rubio sucio de aproximadamente su edad. Ambos cargaban varias golosinas en sus brazos.

—¿Sigues viva, Ursula? —preguntó Ralph nada más entró.

—Claro que sigo viva —respondió su hermana, extrañada—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porqué te he dejado a solas con alguien que habla consigo mismo —respondió Ralph.

—Ya te he dicho que eso es una confusión —se quejó Petunia, mirando con curiosidad al chico de detrás de ella.

Ralph debió percatarse de su mirada, ya que se echó levemente al lado para que Petunia pudiese ver bien a su amigo.

—Este es Xenophilius Lovegood. Va a mi curso, pero es un Ravenclaw —presentó Ralph.

—Hola —saludó el llamado Xenophilius, mientras miraba alrededor suyo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Petunia.

—Me ha parecido oír algo revoloteando por ahí. Deberíais tener cuidado —respondió Xenophilius.

Petunia miró alrededor suyo, aunque no vio nada.

—No veo nada.

—Normal. Los torposoplos son invisibles. No puedes verlos, pero si oírlos. Hacen un ruido car...

—Ya. Ya. —Dando un suspiro, Ralph tomó a Xenophilius del hombro y lo empujó suavemente hacia la salida, no sin antes dejar varias golosinas de las que llevaba al lado del asiento de su hermana—.La bruja del carrito pasará en un rato. Si os quedáis con hambre, comprarle a ella.

Y dicho eso, Ralph y Xenophilius, este último siendo arrastrado, se fueron del compartimiento.

—Ese Lovegood... es un chico interesante —murmuró Petunia, sin saber muy bien como definir al rubio—. ¿No crees, Ursula? ¿Ursula?

Petunia giró la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, sorprendiéndose al verla con la cara enrojecida y mirando fijamente sus manos sobre su regazo. Rápidamente se percató de lo que ocurría.

—Te gusta —dijo Petunia.

El sonrojo de Ursula aumentó.

—C-claro que n-no —tartamudeó.

—Pues yo diría que sí —replicó su amiga.

—No me gusta —dijo Ursula con la cara todavía roja. Tomó un paquete del montón de golosinas y lo abrió—. Gragea Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. ¿Quieres una?

—No cambies de tema tan fa... ¡Puaj! ¡¿Por qué sabe a sardina?!

Petunia sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y escupió la gragea en él.

—Eso son las grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores... cualquier sabor que pudieses imaginarte estaría ahí —explicó Ursula.

—Podías haber avisado —se quejó Petunia mientras tomaba una naranja. La miró con expresión recelosa antes de metersela en la boca y morderla. Al instante una expresión de alegría se dibujo en su rostro—. Naranja.

Durante las siguiente horas ambas estuvieron probando los dulces, los cuales resultaban nuevos para Petunia.

Lentamente fue anocheciendo y el tren fue reduciendo la marcha antes de detenerse por completo. Una voz sonó por los altavoces, a lo largo del tren.

—Por favor, vayan saliendo de forma ordenada. El equipaje será llevado a la escuela aparte, así que no recojan nada.

Petunia y Ursula bajaron del tren con sus uniformes puestos. Una larga fila de alumnos fluía enfrente de ellas, la mayoría de ellos giraban a la derecha y la minoría se quedaban cerca de un gigantesco hombre con una linterna que Petunia reconoció. Se trataba de Hagrid, la persona que le había acompañado a comprar sus cosas en el callejón Diagon.

—¡Primer año por aquí! ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! —exclamaba.

Petunia y Ursula se acercaron al grupo de primer año. Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, Hagrid levantó su linterna y escudriñó los alrededores.

—¿Estáis todos? Bien, pues seguidme.

Siguieron a Hagrid a lo largo de un estrecho y poco iluminado sendero. Petunia tenía que ir con los ojos muy abiertos para impedir tropezar.

—Una vez que giremos la esquina, tendréis el castillo a la vista —anunció Hagrid.

Giraron la esquina y al instante alrededor de Petunia se oyeron varios "¡Oooh!" ¡"Vaya!"

Petunia entendía porque reaccionaban así. El castillo, a falta de una palabra mejor para describirlo, era magnifico. Un enorme castillo, con altas torres, que se recortaba sobre el cielo estrellado, dando la sensación de ser algo sacado de un libro de fantasía.

Se acercaron a la orilla de un gran lago oscuro, dónde una flota de botes les esperaba.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —anunció Hagrid. Petunia y Ursula ocuparon uno, seguidos de dos chicos. Uno con el pelo negro y ojos castaños, y el otro rubio de ojos verdes—. ¿Estáis todos? Pues en marcha.

La flota de botes se puso en marcha, atravesando el gran lago en dirección al castillo.

—¡Id con cuidado! —gritó Hagrid al ver que unos chicos se inclinaban sobre sus botes para intentar ver el interior del lago—. Si os caéis dentro, pasaréis ha hacerle compañía al calamar gigante.

Inmediatamente los chicos retrocedieron.

—¿Ca-calamar gigante? —tartamudeó Petunia sin saber si sentirse asustada o emocionada—. Esta de broma, ¿no?

—No —respondió al instante Ursula—. Mi padre me dijo que había un calamar gigante viviendo en el lago, y Ralph también me lo dijo.

—Vaya —murmuró Petunia, examinando la superficie del lago. Entonces lo vio.

Alejados de la flota de botes, un par de tentáculos, enormes como árboles, irrumpieron en la superficie del agua, solamente para sumergirse segundos después. Petunia, con la cara pálida, se aferró al brazo derecho de Ursula, agitándolo con fuerza.

—¿Qué?

—Acabó de verlo.

—¿El qué?

—Al calamar gigante. O al menos a uno de sus tentáculos.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Porque se han metido en el agua de nu...

—¡Agachad las cabezas! —gritó de nuevo Hagrid.

Petunia se giró hacia él, haciéndole caso al ver como la flota de botes pasaba por la entrada de una pequeña cueva. Al salir de esta vio que habían llegado a un pequeño embarcadero de piedra.

—Cuidado al salir que resbala —dijo Hagrid mientras desembarcaban de los botes.

Una vez se hubieron bajado todos, Hagrid les pidió que le siguiesen. Salieron del embarcadero, subiendo una pequeñas escaleras que estaban por fuera, iluminadas por una antorchas. Llegaron a la parte de arriba, a un gran patio de piedra con una gigantesca puerta que daba al interior del castillo. Hagrid se acercó a ella y golpeó tres veces.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una mujer de pelo negro, mirada severa y que estaba vestida con una túnica esmeralda. Petunia la reconoció al instante.

—Profesora McGonagall, aquí le traigo a los estudiantes de primer año —dijo Hagrid.

—Muy bien, Hagrid. Yo me ocupo de ellos a partir de ahora —dijo la mujer. Hagrid asintió y entró al interior del castillo. La profesora McGonagall miró a los estudiantes de primer año—. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis de la mejor forma posible.

Una vez dicho eso, la profesora McGonagall les condujo a una pequeña habitación y les indicó que esperasen ahí dentro. Salió de la habitación y Petunia soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Ursula en un susurro.

—Bastante. ¿Tú?

Ursula se limitó a asentirle con una sonrisa tensa dibujada en su rostro. Poco después la profesora McGonagall apareció de nuevo, guiando a los alumnos a través de una puerta que estaba situada al final de la estancia. Salieron en una gran habitación llena de gente, cerca de la mesa que estaba situada para los profesores. La profesora McGonagall les guió hasta que quedaron enfrente de esta, a espaldas del resto de alumnos. Delante de ellos había un taburete de tres patas viejo y un sombrero rajado.

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, entonces una de las rasgaduras del sombrero se ensanchó, mostrando algo similar a una boca y el sombrero empezó a cantar.

Una vez terminada la canción, la profesora McGonagall se acercó al sombrero con un rollo de pergamino en sus manos.

—Una vez que diga vuestro nombre, vendréis aquí, os pondréis el sombrero y seréis seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas —anunció. Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó el primer nombre—. ¡Abbott, Michael!

El chico rubio que había acompañado a Petunia y a Ursula en el bote se adelantó claramente nervioso. Se sentó en el taburete de tres patas y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada. Entonces la rasgadura volvió a abrirse y el sombrero grito:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La segunda mesa que estaba más alejada de la puerta principal, los que llevaban los bordes de la túnica amarillo, estallaron en aplausos. Michael se acercó a ella y se dejó caer en el primer espacio libre que encontró.

—¡Bones, Edgar!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¡Bridge, Alyson!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Corner, Steve!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La ceremonia fue avanzando sin problemas, y pronto llegó el turno de Petunia.

—¡Evans, Petunia!

Petunia se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete, dejando que la profesora McGongall le pusiese el sombrero. Durante unos instantes no ocurrió nada, entonces Petunia oyó una voz en su cabeza.

" _Muy bien. Veamos dónde te pongo a ti. Eres trabajadora, siempre te esfuerzas para conseguir lo que te propones. Esa es una buena cualidad para un Hufflepuff. También estás dispuesta a ayudar a quién lo necesite, por muy complicada que sea la situación, buenas cualidades para Gryffindor. Mmm, veamos... puede que... sí, creo que esta casa es la mejor para ti_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa que estaba más alejada de la puerta principal estalló en aplausos. Petunia se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el taburete. Se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se dejó caer en el primer sitio que encontró, feliz de que el calvario ya hubiese pasado.

La ceremonia fue avanzado como si nada. Los alumnos eran seleccionados para una casa u otra.

—¡Longbottom, Frank!

El otro chico que iba con Petunia y Ursula en el bote se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero fue colocado encima suyo. Varios segundos después, el sombrero anunciaba su casa a viva voz.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

La fila de alumnos se iba acortando lentamente, hasta que le llegó el turno a Ursula.

—¡Scamander, Ursula!

Petunia vio como su amiga se acercaba lentamente al sombrero. Se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero encima. Segundos después el sombrero gritaba:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos. Petunia vio al hermano de Ursula, Ralph, aplaudiendo con fuerza mientras se movía para dejarle un sitio a su hermana a su lado. Ursula se sentó allí y miró en dirección a Petunia, sonriéndole con algo de pena. Petunia también le sonrió, un poco triste que su nueva amiga fuese a una casa diferente.

Cuando el último estudiante (Wayne Harold) fue seleccionado, la profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y, con un movimiento de su varita, llevó el taburete y el sombrero a un rincón de la estancia, antes de sentarse ella en la mesa de profesora.

El hombre de la barba blanca que estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa se levantó. Petunia lo reconoció como el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, ya que su cromo, los que salían en unos dulces llamados ranas de chocolate, le había salido durante el viaje en el tren.

—¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! —anunció el director, abriendo sus brazos como si tratase de abrazar a los estudiantes—. Antes de empezar el banquete de bienvenida, me gustaría deciros un par de cosas. En primer lugar las pruebas para entrar en los equipos de quidditch de las respectivas casas se realizara en dos semanas. Cualquier interesado que hable con el jefe de su casa. De paso se les recuerda a los estudiantes de primer año que el bosque esta más allá de los límites de la escuela. Y como último, pero no menos importante, me gustaría presentaros a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Dahlia Foster. —Una mujer de cabello castaño entrecanado se levantó para agradecer los aplausos que los alumnos le lanzaban—. Y ahora que esta todo dicho, es hora de pasar al banquete —los platos de oro que habían en la mesa se llenaron de repente de comida—. ¡A comer! Y una vez más, ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el cuarto y último POR AHORA fic de esta serie. Como veis Petunia ha sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, la misma casa en la que estará su hermana dentro de cuatro años, mientras que Ursula, al igual que los otros Scamander, ha terminado en Hufflepuff. (Spoilers, su hermana Diana será la primera en romper esa tradición de los Scamander a Hufflepuff al ser seleccionada para Gryffindor).**

 **También han aparecido nuevos personajes, como Michael Abbott (padre de Hannah Abbott), Frank Longbottom (padre de Neville Longbottom), Edgar Bones (tío de Susan Bones), Alyson Bridge (madre de Daphne y Astoria Greengrass) o Steve Corner (padre de Michael Corner).**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Como ya he mencionado en algunas ocasiones, aunque la historia finalice aquí, no descartó la posibilidad de seguir escribiendo sobre ella.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: Para todo aquel que se pregunte dónde esta la madre de Neville, Alice, la respuesta es muy simple. Aún no ha llegado a Hogwarts.**


End file.
